All The Same
by thefuturebelongs2u
Summary: Brooke's world is falling apart around her. When she mets a friend from past, will he be the one to save her? Or will he be the one to break her once and for all? BAKE


She pretends

She pretends. Brooke Davis pretends. She doesn't pretend for the world. Or for Naley. But only for them. For the two people she loves most. For those two blondes. For the two fucking broody blondes. The ones she loves. She pretends for them.

She pretended to be sad when Lucas told Peyton he hated her. She pretended then because she was secretly happy. Who is happy when their best friend's heart is broken? Brooke Davis did. She pretended because she knew it wasn't true. She knew that Lucas Scott was in love with Peyton Sawyer. That he didn't hate her. But then for Lucas hate was easier than love. For her too. That's why she could pretend to hate Lucas and Peyton. When she loved them both so much.

She pretends to be happy when Lucas and Peyton get eloped. They are so entwined with each other they don't notice the dimples have disappeared from her smile. They do that a lot lately. Expressly with the blondes.

She pretends to be happy when they decided to get married again. With everybody they loved. So that Karen, Lily, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Andy and even her could be there. She pretended to be ecstatic when she is asked to be the maid of honor. Because that's what they planned. Peyton was going to be her maid of honor and she hers. But she never thought she would be the maid of honor for Lucas Scott's wedding.

She pretends that the blue dress fits her perfectly. That it doesn't itch. That she wears blue, that red isn't her color. But she knew Peyton wouldn't have her wear red. Because red was the color of her and Lucas. It was everybody knew it. Peyton couldn't have her wearing it. It was Peyton's day so Brooke pretended. She put a nice, fake smile on her face and walked down the isle with Nathan, the best man. He glances over at her ever so often to see if she was ok. So does Haley. They glance at her as she stares blankly at the blondes she loves. No emotion is shown in her eyes. She keeps her glance steady.

She can't help but to imagine if it was her and Lucas's wedding. Peyton walked down the isle gracefully with Larry. Brooke would have walked with Nathan. Nathan was like her older brother. Over protective. He would have given her away. Peyton wears her hair down. She would have worn it up. Peyton barley fills out the dress. Her curves would have fitted it perfectly.

As she watched Jamie walk down the isle with Lily she felt bad. Too bad his godparents weren't together. Those type of people were supposed to be together right? They had the words mother and father in it.

She made Peyton's dress. It hurt but she did. Because that's what best friends do. Well, best friends with a famous fashion line.

The first thing she does when she gets to the reception is ask where the bar is. Nathan and Haley exchange worried glances. She almost lets out a laugh at that. What do they have to worry about? She'll be fine. Her first 10 rounds go down within 10 minutes.

'Skills!' She squeals as she throws herself on him.

'Damn girl,' He laughs. 'What have you had to drink?'

'A few drinks.' She giggles. 'Dance time!' She squeals as she drags him off to the dance floor. He send a quick glance back to Nathan who just shrugs, there is nothing he can do now. She dances with Skills and pulls them towards Peyton and Lucas, who are dancing in the middle.

'Luke!' She says as she sees him. Peyton glances back to see a very drunk Brooke dragging Skills towards the newly wed couple. 'Peyton!' She screams seeing her friend. She throws herself on Peyton giving her a hug.

'Brooke.' Peyton says. 'How many drinks have you had?' She scolds.

'You're not my mother.' Brooke nastily replies. 'Who cares anyway?' She says with a questioning look to anyone in the crowd close to her. 'Don't I get one dance?' Brooke pouted putting out her hand for Lucas to take. He glances at Peyton who just shrugs taking Skills hand. Lucas takes Brooke's hand as a slow song comes out from the stereos.

'Luke.' Brooke says as she places her head on Lucas's shoulder. She pretends not to notice when Lucas's body tightens at her touch.

'Brooke.' He replies as Brooke stares into his eyes. He can see the tears. He knows that he put them there. He regrets it too. 'Pretty girl,'

'Don't,' Brooke says as he pushes hair out of his face. 'Don't.' She states. He stares at her. 'Don't look at me like that.' She says looking up at him. 'Go be with her.' She says as Lucas continues to hold on to her. 'It was me or her Luke.' She stated completely sober at this point. 'You chose her.' She sighed glancing into his eyes. She pulls away from his embrace, if only on for the dance. 'You don't get me anymore.' She sighed turning away from him headed towards the bar. 'He's all your.' She says as she walks past Peyton who lets go of Skills and quickly walks to her husband.

'What's up with Brooke?' She asks as he pulls her into him.

'I don't know,' he sighs not looking her in the eyes.

…………………

'Brooke, It's time to go.' Nathan said pulling Brooke off of the bartender.

'Nate,' She scolded. 'I was having fun,'

'Yeah making out behind the bar. Fun times.' He sighs as Brooke drags her feet pulling them to a stop.

'I don't want to go,' She says as Nathan looks at her and sighs. Her dress is all messed up. Her hair is everywhere. A sober Brooke Davis would never been seen like this. Lipstick is smeared all over her face. Her eyes watering.

'It's time to go home.' He sighs.

'I don't have a home.' She states blankly. She doesn't. Not anymore. She has had a home. When she lived with Peyton, with Lucas, with Haley, and even with Rachel. She has no one now. Peyton is off on her honeymoon with Lucas.

_'Brooke. We're going to go.' Peyton says as Brooke looks over at her stopping her flirting for the second. _

_'Ok,' She says turning back toward the bartender. _

_'Bye B. Davis,' Peyton sighed giving Brooke a kiss on the check. Peyton grabs Lucas hand and they walk away. Brooke keeps her eyes on the bartender. Not watching as the two blondes walk out of her life. _

**'**Ok Brooke.' Nathan sighed as he saw his wife walk over with a concerned look in her eyes also.

'Why don't you come stay with us?' Haley says as Brooke sighs. 'Jamie would love to have his god mother stay with him?' She says before Brooke can form a rebuttal. She does love her godson and wants to see him more now that she has no one.

'Fine tutor-wife.' She sighs. 'Carry me hotshot.' She commands and Nathan gently picks her body up into his hands. Leaning against his chest she falls asleep dreaming of the two blondes. When she wakes up she's in the guest bedroom. It's then she decides that she's not pretending anymore. Not for those two fucking blondes. Not anymore.

_**Review! This is sort of a prologue to the story. I know it's the same so far as my 'How did this happen?' But this **__**will**__** be a story. It will be similar to the two shot but this will be the story of how the ending of the two shot happened. Also watch out for the sequel to The Night that Changed it All, my fans. **_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
